Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 5
Wanneer je de roep van de wilde wolf hoort, ben je thuis... Wanneer Melanie op de zolder van haar oma een medaillon vind dat van moeder was, verandert haar leven compleet. Aangetrokken door de kracht van het medaillon gaat ze op reis door het mysterieuze Canada. Hier zijn nog resten zijn te vinden van magie. Met haar vriend Eef en haar nieuwe vrienden probeert Melanie het land van haar ouders te vinden. Dat blijkt nog moeilijker dan gedacht, totdat er op een nacht een tweede maan aan de hemel verschijnt. Dan wordt alles duidelijk... Hoofdstuk 5 Het was een paar dagen verder, de weg die ze liepen was een pad van droge aarde tussen de strohalmen was gevormd door de vele reizigers voor hen. Op het pad was maar plaats voor een persoon en ze moesten dus achter elkaar lopen. Mel vooraan, Eef in het midden en Indy achteraan. Hun reis vervolgde al snel. Het duurde niet lang of ze zouden in Montreal aankomen. Het was nu zo'n twee dagen verder en de stad was duidelijk zichtbaar. Hoge kerktorens staken boven de gebouwen uit. Mel was de grootsheid van New York wel gewent maar deze stad was net zo geweldig. Ze namen een kamer in het hotel. Daarna gingen ze de stad verkennen. Er waren veel soorten gebouwen, maar de mooiste vond Mel die met de pilaren uit er voor, ze had geleerd dat die pilaren uit het Griekse tijdperk kwamen. Het waren reuze gebouwen. Ook waren er in Montreal een aantal parken, die bestonden uit bomen, water en verschillende weggetjes. In een van die parkjes hielden Mel, Eef en Indy nu halt. Het was heerlijk rustig en de enigste geluiden kwamen van de vogels. Ook zagen ze verschillende mensen voorbij komen die aan het wandelen waren met hun honden. Soms hielden ze halt om even een praatje te maken met Indy. Het waren dan meestal ook de wat oudere mensen. Wanneer dat gebeurde grepen Mel en Eef de kans om even met het hondje te spelen en te knuffelen. Op de avond van de tweede dag van hun verblijf zaten ze met z'n drieën in een herberg, er werd gezellig muziek gespeeld. Mel had haar benen opgetrokken en zat door het raam naast haar naar buiten te staren. Ondertussen wreef ze met haar vingers over het medaillon. "De gloed is sterker geworden." Merkte ze op, daarna bedankte ze de dienstmeid die haar eten was komen brengen. Het was een sparerib met sla en aardappeltjes. Ze sneed een stukje van haar sparerib af en begon rustig de stukken vlees eraf te kluiven. Indy slikte een mond vol sla door en haalde haar schouwers op. "Tja, misschien is het verhaal van die magie dan toch wel waar, dan moet dat ervoor zorgen dat de steen sterker oplicht." Ze nam weer een hap van de sla. Eef knikte en vroeg aan Mel. "Die man, die je hoorde praten in de herberg, die was toch naar het noorden geweest? Het noorden van Canada?" Mel knikte. "Inderdaad." Indy legde haar vork neer. "Ik weet dat ze hier in Montreal een grootte bibliotheek hebben, misschien kunnen we daar wat informatie vinden?" Mel vond dat een uitstekend idee. "Uitstekend!" De volgende dag liepen ze met z'n drieën door het stadscentrum. Mel verbaasde zich nog steeds, alle gebouwen waren hier zo anders dan in New York. De bibliotheek was een machtig en statig gebouw. Het was zo opgedeeld als je er voor stond: je had eerst het grote voorgebouw, waarin je je reserveringen kon ophalen en je boeken kon lenen, ook kon je er informatie halen over van alles en nog wat over de bibliotheek. Aan de muren stonden reusachtige boekenkasten en Mel kon moeilijk geloven hoe mensen bij de boeken op de bovenste plank konden. Dan had je twee gangen die daar achter lagen. Ze waren beide ongelooflijk groot en weer stonden er weer boekenkasten aan de wanden. Tussen die twee gangen in en achter de eerste ruimte lag een soort binnenplaats of parkje. In het midden stond een fontein die fonkelend water omhoog spuwde. Het achterste gebouw bestond eigenlijk uit alleen maar boekenkasten, boeken, boeken en boeken. Ze zochten de hele dag verwoed naar informatie, maar vonden niks. Toen de zon al begon te zakken rustten ze even uit op een van de bankjes in het parkje van de bibliotheek. "Balen, we hebben de hele tijd doorgezocht voor niks." Eef zuchtte. Hij haalde zijn handen door zijn haar en probeerde het weer in een fatsoenlijk model te krijgen. tevergeefs, het zat nog steeds zoals net. Mel haalde haar schouwers op. "Waarschijnlijk hebben ze alle informatie over magie weggehaald. Om te zorgen dat de inwoners niet bang zouden zijn." Mel ogen gleden over het parkje. Maar de kijkers bleven hangen bij een man die dicht bij hen stond. Hij stond een boek te lezen, maar mel wist dat hij meeluisterde. De man draaide zich om. "Boeken over magie?" vroeg hij. Het was een al wat oudere man. Mel schatte hem zo'n 60 jaar. Eef knikte. "Weet u waar we die kunnen vinden?" De man knikte. "Niet hier." De man lachte. "Dat zou onnozel zijn. Nee, het ligt in de kelders van het parlement." Mel keek haar gezelschap aan. "Dan gaan we daar morgen naar toe!" Het parlement was net zo mooi gebouw als de bibliotheek. Toen Mel ervoor stond hapte ze even naar adem. Het gebouw was stralend wit en schitterde in de zon. Mel stapte samen met haar gezelschap het gebouw binnen. Ze moesten op de een of andere manier in de kelders komen waar die boeken lagen, het liefst ongezien. Tot haar oma met het idee kwam om een van de medewerkers om te kopen. Ze hadden een man omgekocht met de naam Sam. Hoewel Mel hem niet mocht, ja dat oordeelde ze al snel, stemde ze ermee in hem hen te laten leiden. Al snel kwamen ze in een zwaarbewaakte kelder. Er zat een grote kluisdeur voor. Gelukkig kon Sam die voor hen openen. Mel voelde een lichtte steek van paniek toen de kluisdeur weer vergrendeld werd. "We zitten opgesloten." Fluisterde ze tegen Indy. Fluisteren doe je meestal in ruimtes die stil en oud zijn merkte Mel. "Sam komt ons over drie uur weer ophalen." Eef kuchte "Als we nog niet dood zijn gegaan aan zuurstof tekort." Indy wees naar een van de roosters. "Verse lucht komt daar binnen. Laten we nu maar beginnen." Mel liep naar Eef terwijl haar oma al weg liep. "Loop langs de muren en zoek naar een eventuele uitgang. Ik mocht die Sam niet." De jongen knikte en begon zijn ronde langs de muren. Mel ging daarna de boekenkasten langs, maar ze hoorde haar oma al roepen. "Mel! Hier! Iets over eventuele gave's." Mel snelde naar Indy toe. Ging op haar knieën bij haar zitten en zei: "Wil je het voorlezen?" In knikte. :Kleine krachten :De krachten zijn een soort gave's, iets wat lijkt op tovenarij voor gewone mensen. Deze variant is klein. Het zijn dingen die voor zo nu en dan handig zijn. Hierbij heb je het over bijvoorbeeld onzichtbaarheid. Het feit dat mensen je niet kunnen zien is wel dergelijk magisch, maar door de ogen van de geleerde en grote tovenaren of '''Magiques' (Zoals die zichzelf noemen) is het slechts een kleinigheid. Zo heb je nog een 'gave': hard rennen, of beter gezegd harder rennen dan andere mensen. Ook dit is een normale kracht voor de Magiques. '' :De bovenstaande krachten en andere zijn makkelijk te beheersen, mits er genoeg '''Magie' in de lucht zit. Om te ontdekken hoe dit moet, check het boek: OMGAAN MET JE GAVE, waarin alles netjes beschreven word. In datzelfde boek wordt ook uitgelegd hoe je met je 'Luchtmagiemeter' de magie in de lucht kunt meten en wat je met die hoeveelheid kunt.'' Mel grijnsde. Dit was waardevolle informatie. "Laten we dat boek gaan zoeken." Zei Indy. Mel knikte. Ze gleed met de vingertop van haar wijsvinger over de ruggen van de boeken. Plots zag ze hem staan. "Omgaan met je gave." Fluisterde ze zacht. Haar vingers gleden over de ruwe en stoffige kaft die het oude boek had. Toen ze het boek in haar handen had gebeurde er iets waarvan Mel stilletjes vloekte en Indy's adem stokte. De kluisdeur ging ratelend en klikkend open. Mel rende naar Indy en nam haar oma mee naar achter. Ze had geen idee waar Eef was. Maar durfde zijn naam niet te roepen. "We weten dat jullie hier zijn, uitwegen zijn er niet. Dus geef je maar over!!!" Mel duwde Indy naar achteren, haar oma had een grote leren tas om haar zij Mel wees ernaar. "Berg daar de boeken in op. En bescherm jezelf." Zelf pakte ze ook een boek, het was er eentje die niet overdreven zwaar was, maar wel oud. Ze flipte een mes uit haar laars. Dat had ze trots van Eef geleerd. Er klonken schoten. Mel zag de mannen staan. Mel fronste "Dat was nog geen drie uur. Dus wat komen jullie hier doen. Zijn jullie bang dat we sterven aan zuurstof tekort?" En ze wees naar de rooster. "Frisse lucht genoeg." De voorste soldaat en waarschijnlijk ook de leider van het stel, nam het woord en schudde zijn hoofd. "U mag hier niet komen en er staat een celstraf voor een week op." Nu schudde Mel haar hoofd. "Een week!? Zolang kan ik niet wachten." De soldaat haalde zijn schouwers op. "Toch zal ik je moeten arresteren. Wat was je eigenlijk aan het doen?" Mel grijnsde terwijl ze haar mes in haar hand rondjes draaide. Raar genoeg voelde ze geen angst of spanning. Maar iets van genot. "Ik zoek informatie over magie." Plotseling, net toen ze dat zei, kreeg de man een wit gezicht en zei: "Dood haar of arresteer haar, maakt niet uit. Als ze maar uit mijn ogen is en ze hier uit de kelder verdwijnt." Twee mannen begonnen te schieten en gehaast liet ze zich op de grond vallen en zette ze het boek voor haar hoofd. Toen een van de twee een gemikt schot wilde maken door het boek en haar hoofd schreeuwde de eerste soldaat: "Niet daar gek! Dat boek is jaren oud. Als je dat deed zou je je baan kosten!" De man liet het geweer zakken en knikte. Nu kwamen de mensen met hun zwaarden op haar af om haar hopelijk te arresteren. Supersnel stond ze op en verweerde ze zich met het boek, ze rende door de rijen met boekenkasten en soms trok ze er een omver, zodat die over de soldaten viel. Toen zag ze Eef. Hij wenkte haar. Ze keek achter zich en zag dat de soldaten haar kwijtwaren. "Geheime gang hier." Fluisterde hij terwijl hij hem opende. Het stond achter een van de boekenkasten. "Super, blijf wachten, ik haal Indy!" Zo snel als ze kon glipte ze tussen de boekenkasten door en al gauw vond ze Indy die ze wenkte en meenam naar Eef. Mel hoorde de soldaten een overleg voeren en ze grijnsde, dit was hun kans om te ontsnappen. Mel ging als eerste de tunnel in, daarna Indy en Eef ging als laatste. Dus dat gebeurde. Mel glipte de benauwde tunnel in. Het was gewoon hoog genoeg om te kunnen staan, Mel keek nog achterom en zag dat Eef de boekenkast weer op zijn plaats schoof. Ze stopte even en met z'n drieën luisterden ze naar de verbaasde en boze stemmen van de soldaten. Gelukkig voor hen vonden die nooit de geheime tunnel. De tunnel kwam uit in een parkje die naast het parlement lag. Ze moesten omhoog klimmen via een verroestte trap en kwamen zo uit iets wat op een soort konijnenhol leek. Mel stofte haar kleding af en zuchtte. Ze hadden toch gedaan wat de man zei: Ze waren uit zijn ogen en ze waren uit de kelder. Weer waren ze aan een gevaar ontkomen. Ze hadden afgesproken om de stad de volgende ochtend gelijk weer te verlaten. Iedereen had daarmee ingestemd. Ze hadden nu toch wat ze zochten. ---- Hoofdstuk 4 --- Hoofdstuk 6 Categorie:Wild Wolf Categorie:Wild Wolf: hoofdstukken Categorie:Bloemstaart